


How to get Married to a Dwarf

by agynesschap



Series: Marrying Royalty [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agynesschap/pseuds/agynesschap
Summary: Bilbo causes headaches for everyone involved in his wedding to Thorin. Except for Thorin.





	How to get Married to a Dwarf

As a rule, the priests of Mahal had forbidden wearing crowns or any other extravagant jewelry inside the temple as a sign that everyone was equal in the eyes of their Maker. This rule was to be observed especially during religious ceremonies. Including weddings.

For the royal house of Durin, this only served as a creative exercise in having their way around this rule. Besides, the priests only forbade _extravagant_ jewelry, but didn’t say anything about simple ones like ornamental hair combs or even hair pins wrought in pure gold. A convenient way to proclaim affluence and royalty despite the strict rule observed by the priests, and even then Durin the Sixth implemented the only jewelry that members of the royal family would wear are ornamental hair stays and nothing more. Of course, the nobility followed, and before Thrain the First would became the first King under the Mountain, his father Nain the First so ordered that nobility only wear colors reserved for their station instead of jewelry.

Thorin the Second stared at the regalia laid out on his dresser table. Instead of the usual royal obsidian crown, the King under the Mountain has to settle for three simple golden ornamental combs shaped like a thrush with sapphires for its eyes. The Consort under the Mountain also has his own ornamental comb to be placed by Thorin himself right after they are joined in matrimony. _Dis might wear grandma’s hair pins_.

As his royal attendants set about to prepare him for his wedding, Thorin can’t help but worry about his intended. _What if Bilbo decides to run away?_

“We’ve been through this before, Thorin,”

“It’s possible, Dwalin. What if he finds this all too rushed?”

“He talked to a dragon, I don’t think anything scares him anymore. He proposed to you, for crying out loud!”

His best friend was also being attended to. Although there was nothing to worry about his hair, the attendants are quite timid in approaching the burly captain. Getting someone as formidable as him dressed seem only a formality, and perhaps a nuisance.

“He will be fine. And I won’t tell you how I know it, but apparently our burglar looks pretty in white,”

Thorin raised an eyebrow, “Ori?”

“Yea,” Dwalin nodded.

Thorin could only imagine how his beloved hobbit would look like. It was actually a surprise to every one of them that their hobbit had acquiesced to being wed in the manner of the Dwarrow, as they were quite used with Bilbo having his way followed or no way at all. Well, except for one thing.

* * *

 

_“I have to wear white,”_

_“What?” Gloin exclaimed._

_“It’s how weddings in the Shire go about! The couple always wears white,” Bilbo explained._

_“Thorin can’t wear white, it’s too much of a statement,” Balin pointed out._

_“Of course, politics,” Bilbo dismissed tiredly. Balin smiled at him ruefully._

_“But you’re as good as a noble here in Erebor! You have to wear your station,” Ori said._

_“And what color would that be?” Bilbo asked._

_“Resplendent red,” Dori proudly said while handing out a sample garment to their burglar._

_“Oh no, it’s too bold,” Bilbo quickly returned the piece of clothing back to a slightly offended Dori._

_“Everyone who’s anyone will be there, Bilbo. It’s going to matter what you wear,”_

_“Balin, I thought I was getting married to Thorin? Why does this seem like I’m marrying the whole of Erebor?”_

_“Technically, you are,” Nori said quietly. Bilbo threw a scathing look to their master spy._

_“What would the royal family wear, then?” Bilbo asked Balin._

_“Gold for the King,” Balin replied, “Deepest blue for the rest of the royal family. Deepest purple for widowed ones.”_

_“I’m guessing the rest of the nobility is identified by colors other than that,”_

_“And red is the highest,” Gloin supplied._

_“How about the Consort?” Bilbo asked desperately, trying to find a loophole through these blasted customs._

_“Silver, but you’re marrying into royalty, Bilbo. You only get to wear silver after you’re married to Thorin,” Ori looked at Bilbo apologetically._

_Sighing, Bilbo stood up and faced the hearth. Tapping his bare feet on the recently carpeted floor (only recently as Bilbo insisted on having his chambers lined with carpet to stave the cold), the dwarrow present thought their hobbit would finally give in._

_Turning back, he told them “I’m wearing white or I won’t wear anything to the wedding.”_

* * *

 

 


End file.
